Rescuing Harvey Dent
by TheOneAndOnlyTroubadour
Summary: This is a Batman Telltale story. A part retelling, what if story from the perspectives of Bruce and Harvey. In which Harvey is cured and is not sent to prison or the asylum. Also where Harvey knows that Bruce is Batman. Abandoned/on hiatus
1. Chapter 1 (05-13 13:39:39)

Disclaimer: I do not own any content of anything from the Batman Telltale series. Also, I am not making any money from this.

* * *

The fundraiser at Wayne Manor for Harvey's campaign had just concluded and Bruce had seen all of the guests out except for one. Harvey had to be the last person to leave. As mayoral candidate, he was the reason that these fundraisers had to happen. He didn't just have to solicit votes, he had to raise funds to run the campaign. At this point he had known for several months that Bruce Wayne is Batman. It had surprised him when he first found out that his good friend was not just Bruce Wayne, the billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises by day, but also Batman, the brutal vigilante by night. But when Harvey found out why his good friend did what he did by night, he came to accept that this is what Bruce is about. It changed little in the fundraiser that had just been held. No doubt the scratches that Bruce has were the result of his actions as Batman. As to Falcone, Harvey was more sure that his good friend could handle the criminal than he would have been otherwise, given the alter ego of said friend.

Bruce and Harvey are standing at the door to the manor just after the last of the guests have left through the gates.

Harvey said, "Well I had best be going. You did good, Bruce. Thanks for sticking up for me with Falcone. Like I said, dealing with him is a necessary evil".

Bruce replied, "You're not wrong about the evil part. I just hope that dealing with Falcone is worth it".

"Like I said, he controls a lot of votes. I _need_ the votes if I'm going to get elected. I thought you stood up to him well. He would never have stood a chance if he decided to take a swing at you."

"Well lets just hope that he doesn't cause any trouble. I don't want to see him here ever again".

"I'm sure he won't make any trouble for you. If he knew your secret, he wouldn't _want_ to cause you any trouble, I'm sure. Besides you don't have to see him here again if you don't want to".

"Believe me, I don't want to. I wish you had never invited him in the first place".

"Oh come on Bruce. What am I supposed to do? I'm running for the mayors office. I can't just let a chance to win more votes pass me by".

"Yes, I get it".

There was no love lost between Bruce and Falcone, given that Bruce had snubbed Falcone at every turn possible.

Bruce said, "It's late, you had better go".

Harvey replied, "Sure. Goodnight Bruce".

"Goodnight Harvey".

* * *

The next day saw Oswald give Bruce an enigmatic warning, _things are going to change_ whatever that means. Then there was the press conference which near enough turned into a bloodbath of accusations against Bruce. It was a good thing he didn't shake Falcone's hand the previous night or it would have looked worse. _Then_ Bruce goes home to an investigation against him and Wayne Enterprises, authorised by the mayor. So Bruce decided to meet Harvey at the café to see if he can find out why this is happening.

No sooner had Bruce reached the table than he slammed the warrant on to it.

Harvey looked at the paperwork and questioned, "A warrant? Is this about what happened at the press conference?"

Bruce replied, "I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me", before sitting down opposite Harvey.

Harvey looked at the warrant again before saying in surprise, "Mayor Hill authorised this?!"

Bruce said, "Then the cops come to my house and take everything relating to Wayne Enterprises-".

Harvey interrupted, "It doesn't make any sense. I didn't know about this", and frowned before continuing, "He has no right to issue search warrants without my okay".

"I believe you, but that still doesn't change what happened. Sounds like he's trying to screw us both over on this one".

"I don't get it. Why would Hill want to come after you, and why now?"

"That is what I intend to find out".

"I want to help you but there isn't much I can do. If I do too much, Hill would be able to spin it as a conflict of interest".

"I get that, but I think that we should stick together. There must be something we can do".

"I'll look into it, see what I can find out. I'm not making any promises, though".

"Thanks Harvey".

Selina arrived, interrupting the conversation with her apology for being late. As Selina and Harvey greeted each other, Bruce noticed that her black eye matched the one that he had inflicted on Catwoman. If she realises that he is Batman, that would be another person to know his secret. Bruce realised that he needs to be much more careful about being caught as Batman. Then again he is looking at the only 2 people outside of his operations as Batman who know that he is Batman. After being introduced to Selina, the trio start to talk about how she came to have a black eye.

She said, "I can't believe I let that masked freak get away with all my stuff".

Bruce and Harvey glanced to each other for a moment, but the suspicion passed as quickly as it had appeared. After all, it isn't as if Batman is the only person in Gotham to wear a mask. Besides which, Batman doesn't mug anyone. The conversation continues in a predictable way until Harvey goes to make a phone call.

Selina begins, "Nice to meet the real you".

Bruce remained silent, realising that she has figured out that he is Batman. But is she going to tell Harvey, or anyone else for that matter? If she did tell Harvey, how would that conversation go?

She continued, "This explains so much but why do you do it?"

Bruce replied, "Someone has to be the good guy. I don't see anyone else doing it. For that matter, I could ask you the same thing".

"Me? I do it for the money, you know. Not everyone is so lucky as to be born rich. Some of us have to work for our money".

"At least I don't make a living stealing from other people".

"We both know that isn't necessarily true is it?"

"At least I _intend_ to do some good with that drive. You should know that".

"Give me back the drive or I'm going to start telling people who you really are, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare", Bruce said in a heavy voice, with an obvious frown.

"Fine. Just imagine what Harvey would think if he knew".

Of course Bruce didn't need to imagine since he already knows how Harvey would react. The question is, how would he react to Selina telling him something that he already found out months ago from no less than Batman himself?

"That works both ways Selina".

"What?!"

"I think we're on the same page, don't you?"

Selina made an aggravated sound before conceding, "Fine. You can keep the drive but it's going to cost a lot more than money".

She sighed before continuing, "I'm going to get into _a lot_ of trouble for this. My...client was expecting that drive. I don't know what I'm going to tell them now".

Bruce asked, "What do you mean? What kind of trouble?"

"The kind with consequences. I was supposed to deliver that drive. These people don't screw around".

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself".

"Now my only option is to tell them that _you_ have the drive".

"You don't want to do that".

"Why not?"

"That wouldn't do either of us any good. Besides, you would be admitting that _you_ lost the drive in the first place. You wouldn't want that".

"I suppose. But they're still expecting me to be there with the drive".

"I'll go. Give me the address".

Selina sighed, "I don't suppose I have a choice either way. My contact won't be expecting _you_ ".

She wrote down the address, gave it to Bruce and told him when she was expected to be there just before Harvey returned.

Harvey asked, "Is everything okay?"

Bruce replied, "Is it?"

"My people are working on it".

Bruce stood up and said, "I feel better already. Sorry but I have to go. I have another appointment and I don't want to be late".

"Well see you around then".

As Bruce left, Harvey sat down opposite Selina and asked her, "So what was that all about? It's not like Bruce to suddenly up and leave like that".

She answered, "You heard what he said Harvey. He's got another appointment. I'm sure he can't afford to be late".

"I'm sure".

He couldn't place it, but in his mind Harvey thought that sounded more like an appointment for Batman than an appointment for Bruce. It just felt odd.


	2. Chapter 2

The lead at the docks ultimately led to Batman interrogating Falcone at the Skyline Club in full view of the city. So when Bruce asked to see Falcone at the GCPD, Harvey agreed but warned against doing anything to Falcone.

Bruce and Harvey walked into the corridor on their way to Falcone. Harvey wasn't going to let this happen without a serious conversation first.

Harvey stressed, "Do you have any idea of how many rules we're breaking? To say nothing of the fact that you're the one who put Falcone in here in the first place. It's a good thing no one knows your secret".

Bruce argued, "Why don't you say that a little louder Harvey so that everyone can hear".

"Sorry Bruce, but I can't just let this happen without knowing _why_ you want to see him so much. I got you in here but I'm not letting you take one step further until I know what this is about".

They stopped in the corridor and faced each other. It looked like Harvey was trying to read Bruce with the way his eyes narrowed and moved with such a searching look. Meanwhile Bruce didn't falter in his expression.

Bruce recalled, "You remember that I told you what happened to my parents".

Harvey confirmed, "Yes, murdered in an alleyway you said. Mugging gone wrong if I'm not mistaken".

"Well that's what I thought at first, but now... I have reason to suspect that Falcone ordered their assassination".

"That's terrible", Harvey sympathised before frowning. He continued, "Is that what this is about?".

"I **have** to know, Harvey. I _need_ to know if he ordered my parents assassination". Bruce sighed before continuing, "I appreciate you getting me in here like this, it means a lot to me".

"Of course. I know that, and I'm always here for you".

"Thanks Harvey".

They continue through the corridor and after encountering Montoya in the corridor, Lieutenant Gordon approaches them.

After greeting them Gordon says to Bruce, "Thanks to the information you gave me, Falcone won't get out".

Harvey enquired, "Information?"

Gordon said, "Information going back decades. I thought you knew. I was going to contact your office about it actually".

Harvey looked to Bruce and said, "I'm not even going to ask how you came by such information. What kind of information is it exactly?"

Bruce replied, "It's a record of Falcone's activities over the years".

Gordon added, "There's enough information there to put Falcone away for life".

Harvey frowned again and said, "Is that so?"

Gordon said, "It's the reason I agreed to this request".

They begin walking along the corridor to Falcone's room. Gordon explained that Falcone was being kept in the infirmary.

Gordon said, "Falcone is lucky that he didn't get more severely injured. Batman wanted to hurt him more but he held back".

Bruce and Harvey looked to each other knowingly. It was clear to see that Gordon didn't know the real identity of Batman, at least it sounded that way.

Gordon continued, "But it seems to me that Batman is more interested in doing what's right than harming Falcone".

Harvey's eyes were still on Bruce, showing a tempered, inquisitive expression waiting for Bruce to speak.

Bruce said, "Well I'm glad Batman is out there, doing what's right for the city".

Gordon answered, "Actually so am I. It could be worse you know".

Harvey said, "Me too. It's good to know that he's looking out for the city".

Gordon said, "Well here we are", as they arrived at the door to the infirmary.

Gordon continued, "Say what you're going to say. We'll be out here".

Bruce entered the infirmary without another word.

* * *

The time that Bruce had with Falcone came to an abrupt end when Montoya shot him. When she said that the person who drugged her mentioned revolution, Bruce realised that Oswald was involved, somehow. Meeting the Penguin as Batman led him to Selina after finding out that her life is in danger. As such Bruce chose to meet up with Selina. The Stacked Deck was nothing special to look at from the outside, unless you especially like the long, card themed sign. The inside was a slight improvement on the outside with more neon signage and the basics for a bar, nothing grand for sure. After asking after Selina at the bar, Bruce was approached by a guy who on the surface just wanted to start a conversation. It was at this point when Selina finally appeared and shooed the other guy away.

After telling her that the Penguin is looking for her, Bruce and Selina moved their conversation to a table.

Selina said, "So I'm as good as dead. Great. Why are you even telling me this? It isn't as if we got off to a good start".

Bruce said, "I'm telling you this because I'm not just going to let you die".

"But we only met for the first time yesterday. Well... actually the night before, and you didn't seem happy to see me yesterday. So what has changed?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to help you".

"It didn't seem that way yesterday. You really screwed me over there. Thanks a lot".

"So why can't you accept that I'm trying to help you now?"

"You told me the Penguin is coming after me, now why is that? Could it be because, I don't know, you screwed up somewhere?"

Bruce sighed before saying, "Selina-".

"Fine", she interrupted, "The Penguin is coming after me. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I was thinking that we could work together, and it seems to me that you know something about him".

"I only know him by reputation. From what I hear, he carried a lot of weight abroad. So why is he here?"

"As far as I can see, he's looking to take over the Falcone empire but I don't know why... yet. I was hoping that you could help me find out".

"...Maybe. But why should I?"

"Because your life depends on it".

Selina sighed, "I should get out of town, while I still can".

"Trust me, that won't be enough. Oswald will follow you wherever you go. There is nowhere you could hide. The best way to deal with this is if we work together".

"I don't do trust, but working with you? Since my life depends on it, I don't suppose I have much of a choice, again. But you should know, I'm not the all work and no play type and Harvey knows it. What would he say if he knew that we were working together?"

"I thought that you and Harvey were close. It certainly looked that way from where I was standing yesterday".

"That's what you thought? There is nothing to it, I'm just toying with him, that's all".

"To you maybe. What about Harvey? Don't his feelings matter?", Bruce said sternly.

"What do you think?"

Bruce slammed his palm on the table before saying, "Of course it matters! He's my friend, how can you do that to him?!"

"It's quite simple really. Besides it's good to know that you at least have a conscience".

"If you hurt him-", Bruce fumed.

"What?"

There was an awkward pause before Selina continued, "I don't see how that's any of your business".

At that moment a group of thugs appeared at their table. The one closest to them said, "Selina Kyle. Penguin says 'allo".

It was obvious that they wanted a fight and they got one. After the thugs were defeated, Bruce and Selina escaped outside to be met with the sound of sirens. They didn't have time to stay around, they needed to make their escape. When they heard someone approach the alleyway, they both hid behind a car.

Selina whispered, "Are we alone?"

Bruce answered, "Yes".

"We should leave or we won't be alone for much longer".

"Agreed. I'll leave on foot. Just one more thing. Promise me you won't cause any trouble for Harvey".

"You really care about him don't you? I'm not making any promises".

As soon as she finished speaking, she left for the rooftops. Bruce walked to his car with a heavy heart. To think that his friend is being manipulated made Bruce feel angry. At the same time, he felt guilty for the fact that he knows this and the person who needs to know is still unaware. He really needed to talk to Harvey at some point but with the debate tonight and the investigation into both Penguin and the nerve agent, time is something in short supply.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman visited the mayor after the barfight. In his mind, visiting Mayor Hill as Bruce Wayne would be a major betrayal. It would look like Bruce had changed allegiances at the last minute and chosen to side with Hill not long before the final debate. He couldn't do that, it felt wrong to him in every way, even if it is just for the purpose of investigation. Batman had to be the one to do this. After all in the eyes of the public, Batman has no political allegiance. To the public, Batman represents an unconventional kind of justice. Of course Batman knew that Harvey would have questions, but at least they wouldn't be public image questions.

After speaking with Mayor Hill, Batman found out that Penguin had threatened to strike at the debate if the mayor didn't give him what he wanted. Hill also corroborated what Falcone had said about Thomas Wayne. For now however, Batman was more concerned about the debate.

He was driving to the debate in the batmobile when he thought to warn Harvey against going to the debate. He pressed the earpiece in his cowl to make the call and sure enough Harvey answered.

Harvey said, "It feels like forever since we last spoke. I'd love to catch up but there's something I need to talk to you about".

Bruce replied, "Whatever it is we can talk about it later. Right now you should stay away from the debate".

"I'm already at the debate Bruce. They're keeping me in a back room 'for my protection'. They said it's because of a threat from some guy who calls himself the Penguin. I don't suppose you would know anything about that would you?"

"It's a long story, I can't go into it right now. But you have to trust me, you're in danger".

Harvey sighed, "I have to be here, no matter what. I've come too far to walk away now". There was a long pause before Harvey sighed again and continued, "The reason I want to talk to you... I'm sorry but it can't wait. My advisors are telling me to distance myself from Bruce Wayne, at least until the bad publicity passes. I don't want to distance myself from you, but at the same time if I want to win-".

"I understand, you have to do what you have to do. We can talk about that later too. It's just...", Bruce frowned. His heart was still heavy and now there was the possibility that Harvey could get caught in the crossfire between him and the Penguin. This wasn't sitting well with Bruce, he didn't want his work as Batman to intersect with Harvey yet again. Yet this was the situation, and he was doing everything that he could possibly do.

Bruce continued after a moment, "I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all".

Harvey answered, "You know why I'm doing this, right? Why we're working together? We're doing it for Gotham, for the greater good. Which makes me feel worse for having to distance myself from you. But you know that we'll still be friends right? Don't worry about me. It's one of the risks, I have to do this. I'm doing this to make Gotham a better place. You can understand that, right?"

Bruce sighed, "But I need you to understand that Penguin is dangerous. You have to get out of there. While I can understand what you're saying, you're no good to anyone if you're dead".

"Well that's what it will take to stop me". There was a pause before Harvey continued, "Anyway, aside from that, there is something else I have been meaning to ask you. I hate to do this over the phone, but...", he sighed then continued further, "I'm at a critical stage in this campaign. I need your money to keep going, can I count on you?"

"Of course. You can count on me. I believe in you Harvey".

"Oh... wow, that's... that's kind of you to say, thanks. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, you know".

There was so much more to say but this was not the time to say it.

Bruce could only manage to say, "Thanks, that's uh... good to know".

"I have to go. The makeup person is here. I'll talk to you later".

Gordon wasn't pleased with Batman when they spoke on the rooftop, he didn't like the fact that Batman was the one to visit Mayor Hill. He wasn't pleased when Catwoman appeared either but left her alone for the most part.

Batman and Catwoman sneaked into the building with no trouble and were fine until they reached the back room. Even then, they didn't have much trouble even though Batman dominated the fighting there. They sneaked up to a point where they could get a good view of the now interrupted debate. As they looked to the stage, they saw Penguin order someone to play the tape. After the tape played, some thugs entered the room including a tall, muscular, unusual looking one who Batman had met once before when he confronted Penguin at the Skyline Club. Batman entered the fray only to be attacked by said thug no sooner than he looked at Penguin. This thug seemed to have an unusual amount of strength, he took punches easily and managed to lift Batman, again.

While they were fighting, Batman couldn't help but overhear the conversation Penguin was having with Hill. Suffice it to say that Batman now knew who ordered his parents' deaths. This said Hill sounded like another snake, just like Falcone. Even now Batman still didn't believe the allegations against his parents. But he couldn't think about that now. The next thing he saw was Penguin hit Harvey and shoot Hill. Batman couldn't waste any time, he defeated the unusual looking thug with no hesitation. He moved away to regroup with Catwoman only to find Penguin holding Harvey hostage.

First Oswald makes an ambiguous statement about change and revolution to Bruce, then when they meet again as Penguin and Batman at the Skyline Club he talks about taking over the Falcone empire and makes a death threat on Catwoman. This is to say nothing of the other things that he has done. Now he has played a tape showing 'proof' of what Thomas Wayne did, and at this moment in time he is holding Harvey hostage. Batman and Harvey shared another knowing look, a glance that said a thousand words. He did warn Harvey about the debate, so what happens? Harvey stays there anyway and now has the Penguin pointing a gun to his head, and only Batman can help him.

In determination Batman demanded, "Let him go!"

Penguin replied, "Why should I? He's no better than the rest of them! He deserves to die".

"You're making a mistake. I swear if you don't let him go-"

Penguin interrupted, "You'll what?", then tilted his head up as if to show he thought himself superior. As if he had some right to do this.

"I'll tear you apart".

Penguin laughed before saying, "I don't think so. Just look at what happened at the Skyline Club. Wasn't very aggressive was it?"

"You don't want to do that".

"I do, believe me I really do, but you're in luck. I don't have time for this", and Penguin threw Harvey to the ground before picking up a stage light. No sooner had he done this than Batman had rushed him to the ground.

Batman then turned his attention to Harvey and extended a hand to help his friend up. As they both stood facing each other, Harvey gave Batman a knowing but kind glance. Meanwhile Batman looked to see if Harvey was injured, and he didn't appear to be hurt, black eye notwithstanding. As much as he wanted to stay and comfort his good friend, Batman could see that Catwoman needed some assistance. He left to assist her before Harvey could say a word.


	4. Chapter 4

After the events of the debate, Harvey was sent to hospital. It had transpired that he had been drugged with the same nerve agent as the one that Batman had been investigating. Bruce decided to visit Harvey in the hospital. After the events of the debate this seemed like the time to comfort him. Bruce entered the room to see Harvey mute the television.

Harvey looked to him and said, "It's good to see you", as he moved to sit on the bed.

Bruce said, "Likewise, you look good. Starting a new fashion trend?"

"Sure, it might even catch on you never know", Harvey jested before turning serious, "I can't wait to get out of here, I'm not going to miss the clothes either".

Harvey then noticed the yellow and white flowers that Bruce was holding.

Harvey asked, "What have you got there?"

Bruce answered, "I brought you some flowers", then turned to look at the table with a vase of flowers already on it before continuing, "Though I see I'm not the only one".

"My mother and my secretary, but not so much as a word from Selina. I hoped that I would hear from her by now, but nothing".

"Well hopefully she will visit you soon. At least I hope so".

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I just find it odd that she hasn't visited you, that's all".

"Tell me about it. I thought we were close you know", Harvey sighed before continuing, "Well at the minute I have bigger problems. You saw what happened at the debate, you were there. You even saved my life. I can't believe I ever wanted to distance myself from you... just because of your troubles. I'm sorry".

"Don't worry about it. I understand your reasons".

"Seriously Bruce, it was a lousy thing to do. I know the press sees you and Batman as two different people but I know better. Of course I understand how much of a problem it would be for you if the public were to know the truth. I want you to know how grateful I am that you saved me at the debate. You've been good to me and what have I done?"

Harvey leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, the despair self evident.

Bruce sat down next to him with a sympathetic look and comforted, "Harvey... Honestly it's fine. You did what you thought was right, what you thought you had to do. No one can ask more of you than that, it wouldn't be fair".

Harvey looked to him in remorse and said, "I've been a lousy friend to you and I didn't have to be, and in return you save my life. Now what does that say about me?"

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you had other priorities at the time besides my feelings. I don't expect you to think about me all the time you know, and I'm sure that you were just busy. It isn't as if you were dealing with a small task".

"It's true, and now...", Harvey said as he looked to the television.

Harvey continued, "Now I have the Penguin to worry about on top of all that".

Bruce comforted, "Don't you worry, Harvey. I will find him and I'm going to catch him, whatever it takes".

"Be careful out there Bruce. Penguin is armed and dangerous, all of the Children of Arkham are dangerous. I want to help you. Now that I'm mayor, maybe there's something I can do to make it easier for you to catch the Children of Arkham. I know you work alone and I understand that, but what I'm saying is, is there anything I can do to help you in this, anything at all?"

"Harvey, no. I don't want you to do anything. I just... want you to get better".

Harvey contested, "No. I have to do something about this and not just for my own sake. What about the people of Gotham? I have to give them hope that the Children of Arkham will be caught and brought to justice. To sit here and do nothing doesn't feel right, in fact it's downright unsettling".

Bruce looked worried and he pleaded, "Please, Harvey. At least take care of yourself first", as he thought about what effect the drug could have had on Harvey. The thought of what could happen filled Bruce with dread, he didn't want to imagine it.

"Seems to be all I've done while I've been in here! I want to get out. I can't just stay in here and do nothing. This is bigger than me".

Harvey looked to Bruce searchingly again, clearly thinking about something besides leaving the hospital. He questioned, "What is it Bruce? - No, wait, don't tell me. You're worried about what effects that drug they injected me with might have had, is that it?"

In a low voice Bruce replied, "How could you have known I was thinking that?"

"That look on your face, told me everything I needed to know. Besides, when I say I want to do something, you hint at my health. I already have my therapist telling me to take it easy, now you too? What is it that you know about this drug that I don't?", Harvey changed to a more serious expression and had a look in his eye that said that he wasn't going to let this go.

Harvey continued, "Come on, what is it that you aren't telling me? What have you found out?"

"Harvey-".

"I need to know".

Bruce sighed, "I don't know if I should tell you".

"Please, it's important to me. I should know what to expect, shouldn't I?"

Bruce sighed before he explained, "Fine. You remember the drug that Montoya was injected with? I believe that you and Hill were injected with the same or at least something similar, maybe a more refined version, I don't know yet. I have to get back out there and investigate, but I promise you I will not give up", his expression turned determined as he continued, "I will find the Children of Arkham, I will find where they are hiding and I will find out exactly what they are planning. Whatever concoction this drug is, there must be an antidote, something to counter the effects. Wherever it is, I will find it, and I will make sure you get it".

"So... you think it will have the same effect on me as it had on Montoya?"

"I didn't say that, it might not even be the same version of the drug that was used on Montoya. Like I said, I need to investigate further, but I will do everything in my power to find out what else they're planning. Hopefully I will find an antidote to the drug too".

"What if they didn't make an antidote?"

Bruce looked determined again, "I will do whatever it takes, even if it means finding a cure for you myself".

"You can do that?"

"Of course I'd still like to find the antidote".

"Wow Bruce. Just for my sake? I mean, I'm sure you want to get the antidote, cure, whatever it is you need for Montoya too, but still... that's a lot of effort to go to for two people. Not that I'm ungrateful because believe me, I'm really not. It's just that most people... Well you are clearly not like most people. I don't know what to say...".

Bruce looked at him softly and said, "I'm Batman remember? It's what I do".

Harvey looked sceptical, "Really? You're just that kind?"

"Hey, what's so unbelievable about that?"

"I don't know, it's a lot of trouble to go to even for a friend".

"Well I don't see why I can't fight crime and help a friend at the same time, especially given the unusual events that happened to said friend".

"You're right about that", Harvey sighed, "Always looking out for me. You're a really good friend. In fact I think I underestimated you".

"How so?", Bruce asked curiously.

"You've been good to me, better than I ever could have imagined".

They both looked to the television again which was still showing news of what happened at the debate. Bruce remembered the tape that was played supposedly showing what his father did to Esther Cobblepot. He still couldn't believe it, there was no way his father would ever do such a thing. He looked to Harvey again. There were so many things that he had wanted to talk about and they have spoken about some of those things. Yet now didn't seem like the right time to mention the other things that he wanted to talk about.

Interrupting his stream of thinking, Harvey looked to Bruce and said, "You know, it seems to me that the Penguin has made an enemy of you too Bruce".

Bruce sighed and replied angrily, "Don't I know it. There is no way that my father would have done what Penguin and these 'Children of Arkham' say he did. That tape cannot be real", his voice was beginning to shake, "It had to have been altered somehow, doctored to make it look like it was my father in that room, or maybe, just maybe, they had the entire thing fabricated".

"I'm sorry, I know that must be hard on you".

"I know it's not true Harvey. My father would never do anything like that, my parents were good people. They're innocent and I know it".

"I hope you're right. It will take a lot of evidence to prove that to the public though".

Bruce sighed and returned to his thoughts about the several matters that were on his mind.

Meanwhile Harvey looked out of the window and saw a light shining up to the sky with a bat image on it, just like the one on Batman's costume. So he said, "Would you look at that? That's one way to get your attention, especially if you happen to look up".

In this moment, Bruce received the text message from Alfred.

Harvey asked, "Hey is everything okay?"

Bruce answered, "It's Alfred, he's seen it too".

"Looks like it's coming from near the GCPD, must be important if they're shining a light to get your attention. I was hoping you would be able to stay a while longer too", Harvey sighed.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll talk again, I'll make sure of it", Bruce comforted with a polite smile.

"I'll hold you to that".

As Bruce went to leave, he turned to Harvey and said, "Count on it. Take care", and with that he left.

Harvey sighed, he had an hour until his assistant arrives. It would have been good to have at least some of that hour with Bruce, but he was summoned away. Harvey looked across at the flowers. Why didn't Selina visit? Even if she didn't bring flowers, it would have been nice if she had just said 'hello' or 'congratulations', but he didn't even get that much. Was he really so bad, or just that much of a coward? If he was such a negative then why would Bruce visit, or anyone else for that matter? Harvey couldn't place what he could have done to deserve being ignored by Selina. He's so fond of her that he couldn't figure out why she would ignore him. Perhaps he should visit her sometime and find out. He couldn't help but be glad that Bruce had visited him. Bruce really seems to have his back more than expected. Harvey felt his heart stir at the thought of what Bruce has done for him. To say that Bruce is a caring friend would be an understatement, invested might be a closer word but there is something sentimental to it. It almost had the feeling of something greater than friendship.

He looked to the television again. It was still showing news about what happened at the debate. Penguin stood there and said that he wanted Harvey dead, why? Did wanting to make Gotham a better place make him such a target? That doesn't make sense. They also shot Hill and the moderator and that doesn't make sense either. If they were really so interested in exposing corruption, there are surely better ways to do it, better than murder for sure. They must be held to account for their actions, that's all there is to it. Harvey unmuted the television and waited for his assistant to arrive.

* * *

Next order of business was the acceptance speech. Harvey sat in the back of the car, glad to finally be out of the hospital. As he was revising the notes for his acceptance speech, he noticed a glimmer of light reflecting in the drivers mirror. He then looked to his assistant, who was driving, and saw that she was looking in the same mirror. At first he thought nothing of it but when he saw that she kept looking at the same mirror at a practically nervous rate, he began to worry.

He asked, "Is there a problem?"

She answered tensely, "No of course not".

He asked in a mildly stressed tone, "Then what is it you keep looking at?"

"That car has been following us from the hospital".

Harvey wondered who would do that and why. Maybe it was Penguin, especially given that Penguin said at the debate that he wanted Harvey dead. Perhaps he was choosing this moment to make it happen. Maybe he had been biding his time, waiting until Harvey left the hospital to finish what he had started. Harvey couldn't think about this any more, it was only making him panic.

Harvey insisted, "Try to lose them, drive faster!"

He looked in the drivers mirror again and could feel the car gain speed as he saw that the other car couldn't keep up... at first. It wasn't long before the other car was up close again. Before he could give the situation another thought, he heard a gunshot and ducked.

Harvey quivered, "What was that?!"

Harvey held on to whatever he could grip as the car lost control and they crashed into an alleyway. Surprisingly, despite the impact, the car didn't even smoke. Harvey looked to his assistant, Deborah, and she looked back to him with weary eyes. She looked distressed but appeared to be physically uninjured.

He said, "Come on, lets get out of here".

As they left the car, they were met with a group of 3 masked thugs and no clear way past them. So much for running away. Harvey watched the thugs, they were talking to each other but at least they appeared to be unarmed. He really didn't want to have to fight.

In the hope of reasoning with the thugs, Harvey said, "We don't want any trouble".

One of the thugs replied, "It's too late for that!"

Before the thugs could come much closer, Batman landed on the second nearest thug. All Harvey could do was stand there and watch Batman fight the thugs away from him. Of course Batman made short work of the thugs. When Batman finished with the thugs, he made sure that everyone was okay.

While Deborah was calling for a cab, Harvey walked to Batman and said, "You saved me, again. I can't thank you enough. You and me, working together, can rid the streets of the Children of Arkham and make Gotham safe again. It's our dream".

Batman replied, "Gotham is lucky to have you as mayor".

"I appreciate the support, I couldn't have done it without you".

At that moment, they heard the sound of a communication through the thugs radio.

Harvey concluded, "Be careful out there, stay safe".

On that note Batman left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

When Bruce found out the next day that he had lost his job to Oswald, better known as Penguin, it would be an understatement to say that he wasn't pleased. By this point Penguin had shown that he was in the habit of making threats, and now, somehow, he had managed to steal Bruce's job. He had clearly lied to get the job, it was just a matter of proving this. He even had the nerve to try to get a hug from Bruce in the process, all before rudely dropping Bruce's watch. All of this from the guy who had threatened the lives of both Selina and Harvey, directly in the case of the latter, and went around murdering people at the debate, which made it seem like leaving him with a black eye was too generous.

On investigating how the Children of Arkham hacked GCPD communications, it had transpired that they hacked Wayne Technology through a backdoor that Lucius had created for Batman. As if to add insult to injury, Bruce found that they had also altered Oswald's public record into something sufficiently flawless as to get him the CEO job. It couldn't be a coincidence that this was happening at the same time as Bruce was getting bad publicity. It didn't help that when Bruce checked the asylum records, he found that his father had been transferring patients into the asylum many years ago. It's still evidence that could have been forged, though this would require further investigation later. For now Bruce had deduced that it was likely that the Children of Arkham were spying on the mayor as well as GCPD. He needed to tell Harvey that the Children of Arkham would know what to expect if he planned any action against them.

* * *

Bruce entered the mayors office and the setting sun gave the room a nice warm colour, it looked beautiful. He looked to the balcony where he saw Harvey on the phone to someone. Since he had no desire to interrupt the conversation, Bruce decided to wait for Harvey to finish the call before saying anything. As soon as he saw Harvey hang up, Bruce spoke, startling the former.

Harvey complained, "Don't sneak around like that", as he closed the door that Bruce had entered through.

Bruce said, "Hey, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry".

"No, it's fine. It's just that after everything that has happened-, well it hasn't been easy to say the least".

Harvey sighed before asking, "Did anyone follow you?"

Surprised, Bruce replied, "What? No".

"That's good. My mayoral portrait is scheduled for the morning but with everything that has been happening I can't say that I feel the part".

Bruce said, "But it's what you wanted isn't it?"

"This wasn't how I expected to win. Everything that has happened with the Children of Arkham... I feel hated, and I can't even explain it".

Bruce stood at a loss for anything to say that would be comforting.

As Harvey walked around to the other side of his desk, he continued, "You would not believe the mess that Hill left behind. The phone is practically ringing off the hook".

As he proceeded to answer the phone on his desk, Bruce intervened, "Wait! Don't answer it".

Harvey withdrew from the phone before asking, "Why? What is it? What's wrong now?!"

"It has been compromised. The Children of Arkham have hacked Wayne Tech".

Harvey grumbled, "Great. Just great", and in a mellower tone said, "Thanks for telling me Bruce".

Harvey went to close the doors to the balcony and began to explain, "It's like I can't even get a second away from the Children of Arkham. I don't know what they want from me, except you know... to end my life, and I don't even know why. For that matter I don't even know why they're targeting me. You know what they've been doing, you were there both times. You seem to be the only one who is doing anything to fight back against them. You saved my life, twice. Now you're the one to tell me that they're listening in on me too. You really do have my back".

Harvey looked to Bruce with a soft eyed expression of not just gratitude but an almost greater appreciation, or maybe adoration. Bruce wondered if the emotion behind that expression matched his own for why he hurried to the debate and his own determination in catching the Children of Arkham. As Harvey approached him, Bruce realised that he should say something, quickly, otherwise it would seem like he hadn't been listening.

Bruce said, "Well... You've done everything you could for me. Besides it's like you said before, we're doing this together to make Gotham a better place, right?"

"Really? I knew that addressing the problems of Gotham would be hard but... I can't say that I ever thought I'd see Hill get shot on stage in front of me by the Penguin. I don't know about you Bruce, but I don't think they're any ordinary threat. What you do as Batman... is dangerous work. When we first met... I never thought you would put yourself in this kind of danger for me", Harvey sighed.

"It's what I do and you know it. You also know why I do this, why I work as Batman".

"Yes I know. I wish there were more people like you".

"But there are no others like me, you know that".

"I know, but the Children of Arkham are like a small army. They are everywhere. I think it's going to take more than the GCPD can do to bring them in".

"So what are you saying?"

"That I give Batman the power to do whatever he wants with the Children of Arkham. Enable him to bring them in by any means necessary, and if a few of them get hurt in the process", Harvey changed to a deeper tone as he concluded, "that's what they get for terrorizing the city".

"I'm already doing everything I can Harvey. I promise I won't stop until they are caught, every last one of them".

Harvey continued in the slightly deeper voice, "Good. But there's only one of you and, I don't know, _thousands_ of them. What if you get hurt? Perhaps some backup is in order, maybe... if you had an army of vigilantes backing you up, you know. You can never be too careful after all", then flipped his coin.

"I appreciate you looking out for my safety but that really isn't necessary. Gotham doesn't need an _army_ of vigilantes out there".

"Really? Is that what you believe? Look in the mirror. There's just _one_ of you, and lots and lots of _them._ Too many for one man to take by himself", by the time Harvey had finished, his voice had changed to reflect a darker personality, one that seemed to speak in a growl. Bruce hadn't heard anything like this from him before, ever.

"Harvey are you okay? You don't sound like yourself".

"Never better".

A moment later, somehow Harvey managed to shake himself out of it.

He looked to Bruce again and said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me there. I was just... thinking out loud".

"Are you sure you're okay? You mentioned that your therapist suggested that you take it easy... Well maybe she's right. You don't need to be so hard on yourself".

"I'm fine really, it's nothing. Maybe once we get past this mess with the Children of Arkham, I'll be back to my usual self".

Bruce raised his eyebrows in sorrow, wondering what he could do help, if indeed there was anything he could do.

Harvey said, "You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"I'm worried about you. I don't like seeing you like this. Promise me you'll take care of yourself", Bruce pleaded.

Harvey quietly replied, "I have to put the city first, before myself, it's what I've chosen to do. There is no other way".

The moment he finished speaking, Deborah entered to tell him who is ready to see him next. When she left, Harvey proceeded to leave, saying goodbye to Bruce on his way out. Bruce had a sinking feeling, and a feeling that something bad was going to happen. When he saw the newspaper on the table however, he knew what he was going to do next.


End file.
